


viXXX

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: This is going to be a catch-all for my dirtiest VIXX fics. I've set the tags I think I'll be covering, but there may be updates to those later. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon/Wonshik

Dinner in the VIXX dorm is, more often than not, a somewhat subdued affair. There is conversation, and laughter, and it feels like a family coming together, but it’s not as  _ loud  _ as it could be. It makes Hakyeon proud of how far they’ve come from their trainee and debut days that they mesh so well together that quiet conversation can still be as fun as yelling. 

 

Of course, that doesn’t mean there aren’t other things taking place around the kitchen table that are just as off-putting as a raised noise level would be. 

 

Hakyeon sighs in defeat rather than scold Taekwoon for biting Wonshik’s shoulder again, and Jaehwan’s eyes sparkle as he raises his glass in a mock salute. 

 

“Here’s to Taekwoon, who will obviously be eating Wonshik for dessert.”

 

Hakyeon rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, Wonshik smiles slyly, and Taekwoon’s cheeks flush a dusky pink. 

 

It doesn’t mean it stops nibbling on Wonshik, or that Jaehwan is wrong. 

  
  


“Fuck. Taekwoonie.”

 

The older man smiles as he puts his teeth to better use than he did at the table, scraping the edges of them up and down Wonshik’s throbbing cock, making the younger man twitch under Taekwoon’s hands. 

 

“Know how much you love my mouth, Wonshik.”

 

Wonshik moans softly and nods in agreement, closing his eyes and swallowing. 

 

“Y-you know I do. Now, put it to good use.”

 

Taekwoon drops a kiss on the head of Wonshik’s cock. 

 

“So bossy.”

 

He swallows Wonshik down, lips curled around his teeth but there’s still enough stimulation that Wonshik feels his orgasm build, lighting delicious sparks in his blood. 

 

“T-Taekwoon, I’m so c-close…”

 

The older man casts his cat-like gaze up to Wonshik’s face, meeting the rappers eyes as he hollows his cheeks and hums around the length in his mouth. The sight and sound and feeling are too much for the younger man, and he tosses his head back, moaning lowly as he comes down Taekwoon’s throat. 

  
  


Across the hall, Hyuk sighs as he hands over a few won to Jaehwan, who pockets it with a grin. 

 

“Still can’t believe you took that bet.”

 

Hyuk huffs in annoyance, not even responding when Jaehwan wraps his arms around him from behind, breathing hotly in the maknae’s ear. 

 

“Let me make it up to you.”

 

Hyuk shivers and he nods.


	2. Sexy Hakyeon Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk just wants to see his hyung dressed up. Is that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon/Hyuk. (Pt. 1)

"Hyukkie. I already said no.”

 

The maknae pouts as he looks up at their leader, sighing as he takes in the firm set of Hakyeon’s lips and the dangerous snap to his dark eyes. He knows better than to push, but he _wants_ to see Hakyeon dressed in his tight black dress with the leopard print jacket, dancers legs encased in black thigh highs, and his face framed by dark pigtails.

 

Unfortunately, it seems that Hyuk won’t be getting what he asked for tonight, so he turns to leave the kitchen before another member of the group enters, as they would definitely pick up on the tension. Hyuk is frowning and grumbling under his breath at the unfairness of it all when Hakyeon grabs his wrist to stop him.

 

“Hyuk. Get back here.”

 

The maknae glances back at his oldest hyung, hope written on his face that he’ll be getting his wish after all. But instead, he only has a moment to focus before he’s yanked back against his hyung’s firm body. Hakyeon’s arms wrap firmly around Hyuk’s body, holding him close as Hakyeon’s warm breath ghosts over the maknae’s lips.

 

“You may not get what you want tonight, but you’re definitely going to get what you deserve.”

 

Hyuk moans softly, eyes fluttering, only to open wide in shock when he’s spun around, his upper half pushed down onto the counter, leaving his ass at the right height for--

 

He cries out in a mixture of shock, outrage and pain when Hakyeon’s hand connects firmly with Hyuk’s denim clad ass. He wriggles in desperation, trying to get away, but Hakyeon’s free hand is pressing like an iron bar between his shoulder blades, and Hyuk isn’t going anywhere.

 

He gives in, collapsing onto the counter as Hakyeon continues to spank him, twitching as his ass heats up beneath the blows, tears eventually welling in his eyes as spilling out over his cheeks. He finally sobs in defeat, and only then does Hakyeon take pity on him and stop the punishment.

 

The maknae remains draped on the counter as he struggles to gain control over himself, and he hears Hakyeon head for the doorway, only to stop and speak lowly before he quits the room.

 

“I’m sorry I had to do that, Hyukkie. But you’ve got to learn to take no for an answer. Now, go shower and go to bed.”

 

Hyuk whimpers as he forces himself upright, nodding as he rubs at his eyes, wiping at the tears on his cheeks, refusing to turn and face his hyung. He hears Hakyeon sigh softly and when he finally glances over his shoulder, the older man is gone.

  


Hyuk does as Hakyeon told him, taking a slightly cooler than normal shower, but still the water stings a bit as it slides over his ass, and he feels a spark of anger as he suffers. He knows he was a brat, but did Hakyeon have to punish him so _hard?_

 

He sighs as he climbs from the tub, drying off and sliding on his pyjamas. He tosses his towel in the hamper, unwilling to suffer more by leaving it out, and makes his way to his room.

 

He stops in surprise when he opens the door to find the room lit only by a lamp, and Hakyeon sprawled on his bed, dressed in the same outfit he’d been dreaming about earlier. His jaw drops, and Hakyeon giggles softly.

 

“See something you like, Hyukkie?”

 

Her voice is soft, but it shoots like a bullet to Hyuk’s cock, and he groans.

 

“I think I do, hyung. But...I thought you weren’t going to do this?”

 

Hakyeon shrugs as she slips off the bed, making her way over to Hyuk, swinging her hips as she does. He swallows hard as she comes to a stop in front of him.

 

“Well...You took your punishment like such a good boy that I thought you deserved a reward.”

 

Hyuk reaches out and wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s slim waist, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. He moans as she opens her mouth to him, and his tongue darts inside, tasting mint and something entirely Hakyeon. He draws the kiss out for as long as he can, before he has to pull away to breathe. Hakyeon licks her lips and smiles.

 

“So tell me, Hyukkie, how do you want me?”


	3. Sexy Hakyeon Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon gets what he wants from Hyuk.

Hyuk can almost feel his brain short circuit, and he gapes at Hakyeon until his hyung smirks. 

 

“Did I break you, Hyukkie?”

 

The maknae shakes himself with effort from his shock, and shakes his head. 

 

“N-no. Fuck, no, hyung, you didn’t.”

 

Hakyeon nods. 

 

“Good. Now, I’m giving you control tonight. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Hyuk is trembling when he gestures to the bed. 

 

“Lay down.”

 

Hakyeon does as she’s bid, crawling sexily onto the mattress, keeping her eyes firmly locked on Hyuk over her shoulder. She licked her lips seductively, trying to tease the younger man. 

 

“God. Good girl.”

 

It seems the further they go, the more comfortable Hyuk becomes with his role of lead. 

 

“Get up on your knees. I want to watch you strip.”

 

Hakyeon winks as she rises up, trailing her fingers up and down her body, over the planes of chest that, even though she’s missing the soft curves that would normally push the top of the dress out, still hug the tanned skin in just the right way. She teases for just a few moments longer before shrugging off the leopard jacket and tossing it away. She grins at Hyuk as her fingers return to their previous pathways, only this time they make one final pass before she hooks them on the hem of the dress. 

 

Hyuk’s mouth goes dry as Hakyeon works the stretchy material up over his stomach, then chest, and finally over his head. It shouldn’t be so incredibly sexy to watch his hyung remove a woman’s garment, but somehow Hakyeon makes it the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

 

At least until he realizes that the older man had gone all out with the feminine wear, and Hyuk’s head spins when he takes in the ivory and cream lace that is stretched across Hakyeon’s pecs, but his groin as well. 

 

“Christ,  _ Hakyeon.” _

 

“Do you not like them, Hyukkie?”

 

Her voice is soft and unsure and a little  _ hurt,  _ and Hyuk shakes his head viciously. 

 

“No. Oh, no baby, I love them. They look so good on your sun kissed skin.”

 

Hakyeon smiles widely, but then frowns a little. 

 

“Then why are you still over there?”

 

Hyuk practically throws himself across the room, landing next to Hakyeon on the bed with a thump, making Hakyeon giggle as she’s bounced by the motion. 

 

Hyuk wastes no time in getting his hands on Hakyeon’s body, tracing swirling patterns over every inch he can reach, all while claiming Hakyeon’s lips in soft kisses, then bruising ones, never letting the older man get used to a rhythm, until Hakyeon is gasping. 

 

“Please, Hyukkie, I need...I want you to touch me more. I want to feel your mouth on me, your cock  _ in me…” _

 

Hyuk’s fingers take quick work of unhooking the bra’s front clasp, and he tosses it away as he pushes Hakyeon gently back onto the bed. He throws a leg over her hips, straddling her and moaning softly as he lowers his head to Hakyeon’s chest, latching his lips and teeth around one of his hyung’s ultra sensitive nipples. Hakyeon keens softly, hands coming up to tangle in the soft black strands of Hyuk’s hair. 

 

“O-oh,  _ Hyukkie... _ I love it when you suck my tits…”

 

Hyuk bites one nub before raising his head to smirk at the older man. 

 

“Yea? You like it when I play with your chest, baby?”

 

Hakyeon nods, biting her bottom lip and rolling her hips up so that Hyuk can feel just how much he affects her. 

 

“Naughty girl. Are you all hard for your dongsaeng?”

 

Hakyeon nods, sighing. 

 

“Oh, yes, Hyukkie. So hard. I need you to take care of me.”

 

Hyuk bites his tongue as he slides down Hakyeon’s body, nipping at the caramel skin over his ribs and kissing his soft stomach until he reaches the top of the older man’s panties. 

 

“You want me to take these off, Hakyeon?”

 

The older man shakes his head. 

 

“No. Oh, Hyuk, leave them on. They make me feel so pretty for you…”

 

Hyuk swallows and nods, parting his lips to breath through the lace onto Hakyeon’s cock. The older man whimpers. 

 

“P-please, Hyukkie,  _ touch me! I need you so badly…” _

 

The maknae takes mercy on the leader, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Hakyeon’s cock through the material. Hakyeon whines when Hyuk’s lips close around the head of his cock, tongue dragging the rough material over the sensitive skin, and it’s almost too much. 

 

“H-Hyukkie, please, please…”

 

The younger man reaches up to tug the panties to one side, exposing Hakyeon’s cock, before dropping his head to take it into his mouth. Hakyeon groans at the sensation, and Hyuk hollows his cheeks, creating a vacuum effect that has Hakyeon rolling his head from side to side, his hips rising and falling unmindfully. Hyuk doesn’t mind, however, just rises and falls with each movement, never letting up his suction on Hakyeon’s cock. 

 

“H-Hyukkie, I, I’m gonna…!”

 

The maknae chooses that moment to release Hakyeon, and the older man practically screamed as he’s left on the knife edge of orgasm. 

 

“H-Hyukkie, why?!”

 

The younger man doesn’t respond, just motions to Hakyeon, who reaches blindly for the lube kept in the bedside drawer, handing it over with a trembling hand when he manages to retrieve it. 

 

Hyuk accepts up, flicking the cap open and dribbling a thick stream onto Hakyeon’s cock before closing the lid and tossing the tube away. He unsnaps his jeans and tugs the denim down far enough to free his own cock, positioning himself as Hakyeon spreads his legs for the younger man, until their cocks are pressing together. Hyuk wraps his hands around both their lengths and Hakyeon moans from the press of their cocks together, the slick slide of lube, and Hyuk’s hands around them. But when he starts to stroke, Hakyeon falls apart. 

 

“H-Hyuk, Hyukkie,  _ Sanghyuk!” _

 

He cries the younger man’s name like a prayer, and Hyuk watches, still stroking, as the older man comes, cock twitching until his fingers as long strands of white shoot up over Hakyeon’s stomach. It’s all too much to see and feel, and Hyuk strokes Hakyeon through his orgasm until his own washes over him and he groans as his come joins Hakyeon’s on the older man’s skin. 

 

Hyuk is still shaking a little when he climbs from the bed, grabbing a random piece of clothing from his dirty clothes hamper to clean Hakyeon. When he’s done, he eases the lace down Hakyeon’s thighs and tosses them onto the dress before tucking them both under the covers. Hakyeon cuddles into Hyuk’s embrace, his long hair tickling Hyuk’s neck. He giggles softly, and Hakyeon raises sleepy eyes to look at him. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Hyuk blows on a wayward strand and Hakyeon grins, affecting a high pitched voice. 

 

“Oh, but  _ oppa,  _ I thought you  _ liked  _ my long hair?”

 

Hyuk rolls his eyes and reaches down to smack one globe of Hakyeon’s ass lightly. The leader gasps, laughing softly as he buries his head into Hyuk’s chest. 

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Hakyeon nods as he does just that, with Hyuk slipping under just after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon/Jaehwan

There’s nothing Jaehwan likes better than to be marked. Something about walking around, before unknowing and unsuspecting fans and managers and other staff ,and knowing about the bruises and scratches and hickeys under his clothes, makes him feel  _ euphoric.  _

 

So, whenever one of his fellow group members feels the need to replenish the marks, when they’ve almost faded away, he doesn’t object. 

 

Although in this, as in most things, he does have a preference for who he lets reform the bruises, depending on his mood. Wonshik is his favorite for the delicacy of his work, his attention so tuned into Jaehwan’s every move that he seldom hurts his hyung when he’s nibbling and sucking the flesh until it turns a pretty shade of purple. Hakyeon and Hongbin very rarely leave lasting blemishes, preferring to scratch lightly rather than leave grooves. Jaehwan appreciates their touches when he’s feeling delicate and needs caring for. Hyuk is the wild card, sometimes only touching Jaehwan with the pads of his fingers and leaving invisible trails that Jaehwan can nonetheless feel days later, and sometimes digging his teeth and nails in so deep that Jaehwan bleeds. 

 

But Taekwoon...Taekwoon is special. He knows how to take Jaehwan apart with delicate touches and put him back together again using fangs and claws. 

 

Jaehwan is a quivering mess under Taekwoon’s hands, and the older man would have it no other way. They’ve been at this for over an hour now, and Jaehwan’s skin is a kaleidoscope of purple, red and tan. The younger man is breathing heavily as Taekwoon works, the only clothing on his slender body a pair of black boxers, and they both know it’s only a matter of time before Taekwoon works them off so he can leave contusions there as well. 

 

Jaehwan is also counting on his hyung taking care of the rather prominent  _ problem  _ tenting the fabric as well. 

 

Taekwoon chuckles darkly when he flicks his tongue over one of Jaehwan’s nipples, loving the low moan that sounds in the younger man’s throat as he nibbles the tiny nub before sealing his lips around it and sucking hard. Jaehwan moans louder, a broken cry of Taekwoon’s name, and arches his back, offering Taekwoon more of his chest. Taekwoon knows it must hurt, but when he shifts and feels the throbbing of Jaehwan’s cock against his thigh, he smirks inwardly. 

 

Leave it to the younger man to get turned on and get off on pain. Somehow, it fits. 

 

Taekwoon eventually releases his hold on the younger man, and Jaehwan collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily. Taekwoon smirks as he watches the skin darken and bloom wine. 

 

“T-Taekwoon, hyung, you make me feel so good…”

 

The older man hums in acknowledgement, running his fingers down Jaehwan’s sides until he can frame the younger man’s cock through the fabric. 

 

“I like that you enjoy what I do to you, Jaehwannie. Do you want me to stroke you? Suck you? Tell me, Jaehwan.”

 

The older man groans at the mental images that come to mind. He’s seen Taekwoon do everything he’s suggested, but there’s something Jaehwan wants that Taekwoon rarely agrees to. 

 

“I want you...to...ride me.”

 

Taekwoon looks up at Jaehwan with surprise. It’s not often that he requests something from Taekwoon that involves penetrative sex, even less common that Taekwoon will agree to it. But tonight he’s feeling in a giving mood so, after a moment, he nods slowly. Jaehwan exhales in relief. 

 

“T-thank you, Taekwoon.”

 

The older man offers him a small smile as he climbs from the bed, stripping his clothing off mechanically before turning his attention back to the younger man. Jaehwan hisses as Taekwoon’s long, cool fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers, drawing them slowly down, over his ass and down his lean dancer’s legs until he can slide them over Jaehwan’s feet and drop them to the floor. 

 

Sometimes, before others, both Jaehwan and Taekwoon have attacks of nerves, Taekwoon’s born out of embarrassment, Jaehwan’s from a need to be less vulnerable. But when they’re together, they are less inhibited. Something about each of them soothes the other, and they can come together without fear. 

 

Jaehwan reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table, handing it to Taekwoon, to accepts in without a word. The older man moves to straddle the younger’s upper legs, flicking the cap of the bottle open with a practiced flip of his wrist, and squeezes a liberal amount onto one hand before closing the tube and handing it to Jaehwan, who returns it to its spot. 

 

Taekwoon rubs his hands together, warming the cool liquid and coating both hands at the same time. He wraps the long fingers of one hand around Jaehwan, stroking him lightly as he reaches around himself to run the slick pads of two fingers around his opening at the same time. Jaehwan watches with blown pupils, the sensation of Taekwoon’s hand on his cock, the image of it, and knowing that the older man is opening himself up for Jaehwan sending rushes of blood to his brain and cock and lighting hot spikes of electricity in his blood. 

 

“Ah, Taek-woonie…”

 

The older man smiles predatorily down at the younger man as he sinks two fingers into the heat of his body, moaning as he does so. It’s a bit much to begin with, but he wants to feel Jaehwan inside him, so he rides out the sting until he can scissor his fingers with no discomfort, then withdraws his hands from both their bodies. 

 

“T-Taekwoon hyung…”

 

The older man slides up, rising up onto his knees and grips Jaehwan firmly so he can lower himself onto the younger man’s impressive length. He shivers, moaning low as his body gives, and he sinks down until his ass is resting lightly on Jaehwan’s hips. 

 

It’s too much and not enough at the same time for Jaehwan, so hot and tight and he grips Taekwoon’s hips with bruising force as he holds himself back from simply raising his hips and slamming mindlessly into his hyung. 

 

Or at least, that’s his goal, until Taekwoon leans down, his mouth right by Jaehwan’s ear, and breathes out hotly. 

 

“Fuck me, Jaehwannie.”

 

And who is the younger man to deny him? His nails dig into the soft flesh of Taekwoon’s hips and he shoves Taekwoon up, until only the tip of his cock is still buried inside the older man, before pulling him back down and thrusting his hips up  _ hard.  _

 

The result is a whining, moaning mess of hyung, Taekwoon crying out with each thrust Jaehwan makes. He tries to stay upright, but the head of the younger man’s cock stabs into his prostate with each push. He folds, rolling his hips down to meet the movement of Jaehwan’s hips, his cock sliding against the soft skin of Jaehwan’s stomach, and it’s not long before Taekwoon is gasping into the younger man’s neck that he’s close. 

 

Jaehwan doubles his efforts as Taekwoon whimpers in his ear, and he feels the moment Taekwoon comes, because there’s a loud cry, forced out around the older man’s teeth as he bites into Jaehwan’s neck, riding out his orgasm. The rippling of his inner muscles pushes Jaehwan over the edge as well, and he comes with a groan inside Taekwoon. 

 

When they come back down from their highs, Jaehwan leaves the bed for a moment, heading for his en-suite bathroom and returning with a warm, wet hand towel. He cleans Taekwoon first, wiping all the evidence of their lovemaking away before cleaning the mess on his own abs. He tosses the towel in the general direction of the dirty hamper, before crawling back onto the bed and snuggling into Taekwoon’s embrace. The older man holds him, eyes making their way from one dark mark to the next, from the inside of Jaehwan’s thighs up to his neck. Taekwoon chuckles when he sees the teeth marks he’s left on the younger man’s neck, and Jaehwan mumbles. 

 

“What’s s’funny?”

 

Taekwoon runs a finger over the mark lightly. 

 

“I get the feeling Eomma isn’t going to like this much.”

 

Jaehwan’s fingers come up to feel the indent of Taekwoon’s teeth in his skin and he offers his hyung a sleepy smile. 

 

“Probably not. But that’s a problem for later.”

 

And with that, he falls asleep. Taekwoon waits until the younger man starts snoring lightly before grabbing Jaehwan’s phone from the side table. He unlocks the screen and snaps a quick picture before sending it to Hakyeon, along with the word ‘sorry’ and a smiley face emoji. It doesn’t take long for Hakyeon to respond, and Taekwoon chuckles softly when he reads that Hakyeon is going to spank both of them for leaving marks in places they might be seen. Which, they all know isn’t a punishment at all. Taekwoon shrugs and replaces the phone before pulling Jaehwan closer and following him into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr- @beautifulseoulliar (personal) or Noonas--Room (requests)
> 
> OR
> 
> on Twitter- @KaitouOfHearts


End file.
